1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content reproducing systems and content reproducing methods for inputting/outputting content signals and reproducing contents using HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) or IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 1394 connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for outputting sound are known. In such a known system, a source device for outputting a content signal and a sink device for receiving the content signal are connected through an HDMI or an IEEE 1394 connection, and sound is output from a speaker or the like connected to the sink device (See for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-109298 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272301).
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a sink device 102 stores an audio signal received from a source device 101 such as an audio player, in a ring buffer 103. When the audio signal is reproduced, a controller 104 generates a reproduction clock in a PLL (phase locked loop) 105 on the basis of a transmission rate of the audio signal and reads out the audio signal from the ring buffer 103 on the basis of the reproduction clock.